


Harness Hijinks

by Spooky1980



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017), Kong: Skull Island (2017) RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, Leather Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky1980/pseuds/Spooky1980
Summary: While visiting Tom on the set of Kong: Skull Island,  you take a liking to part of his costume.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Harness Hijinks

I stood off to one side watching Tom as he went through the motions over and over, while they set up the shot. I was getting more turned on the longer i watched him. That blue t-shirt hugged in all the right places showing off his newly muscular body. Complete with bulging biceps and well defined pectorals. He was sweaty from all the running around he was doing and that only made me want him more. Especially when the breeze picked up and made his nipples pebble beneath the t-shirt, causing them to stand out against his chest. I licked my lower lip as I watched him closely as he absently scratched his abdomen fiddling with the belt buckle as it pressed into his six pack. Wishing he'd lift his shirt slightly just enough that I could get a peek at his glorious treasure trail where it disappeared into his pants. 

Seeing me watching him, he winked as he pushed his hands into his sinfully tight black jeans. Adjusting himself so that it was less obvious that he was sporting a semi. The jeans hugged his muscular thighs and they really didn't leave much to the imagination. 'God I love that man so much. He really doesn't realise how devastatingly handsome he is.' He's laughing that full on belly laugh of his, where he rocks back on his heels and his face lights up as his smile gets so big, making his eyes crinkle with his crow's feet. Seeing him so carefree always brings a smile to my face. It's such a rare thing in this business for him to be so carefree and unguarded. I've no idea what's tickled him, as I can't hear from where I stand beside the catering services. Before I know it he's striding over the uneasy landscape towards me, and i can see the blush still staining his cheeks, his hands settle on my waist as he steps up to me. Pulling me up against his hard body, I let out a small whimper as I feel his erection as it presses against me. Leaning down he captures my lips in a soul stealing embrace as his hands snake around behind me to grasp my bottom, squeezing my curvaceous rear he pulls me closer. "Mmm baby girl, you taste so good." He mumbles against my lips, grinning as he feels my hands pressed against his pectorals, fingers splayed out across them and my thumbs teasingly caress his pebbled nipples. 

"Mmm, I like this, any chance you can sneak it home?" I ask smiling into the kiss as I slide my hands up against the leather gun harness he wears. 

"I'll see what I can do princess." He mumbles against my lips before deepening the kiss once more, taking my breath away as he presses his tongue deeply inside. Taking complete control as he rocks against me letting me feel just how aroused he is. Pulling away he grins as he leaned past me to grab a bottle of water from the table. He stops just long enough to whisper "I can't wait to get home, so I can sink deeply inside your sweet little cunt." in my ear before he's standing before me once more. His eyes sparkling with mischief as he opens the water bottle and takes a long drink. I feel myself blushing as I watch his long throat, the way his adams apple bobs as he downs half the water. "See something you like Baby girl?" He asked smirking as he looked at the blush staining my cheeks.

"Always. I wish i could stay here all day and watch you working up a sweat. But I really need to head off into town." 

"I'll see you at home." He said giving me another quick kiss along with a playful slap on my behind. 

***

Tom had texted me to say that he was going to be home late and not to bother waiting up for him. So I had left him a dinner that he could easily heat up assuming that he'd not grabbed something on set. Heading up to bed, I'd slipped into a cute pair of bed short, that only just covered my curvaceous rear, but i knew how much Tom loved seeing me wearing them. He loved watching me bend over in them so they slipped higher up revealing the curve of my buttocks where they met the top of my thighs. Plus he enjoyed watching the way they pressed between the folds of my pussy. 

Just thinking about how he groaned as he saw me wearing them had my belly flip with excitement. I slipped on a vest top, knowing that it was easy enough to remove. But also sheer enough that he could see the dark areola on my breasts through the fabric. I climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, picking up a worn copy of The Lord Of The Rings, I settled in to read while I waited for Tom to get home. I knew he'd told me not to wait up, but I just needed him tonight and I was too wound up to sleep without finding some relief. Plus it was never as intense getting myself off without him. Obviously there were times when needs must, but while he was home. I'd take every opportunity to ride my British Stallion.

I lost myself in Middle Earth and I hadn't heard Tom come in. The first thing I knew about him being home was when I heard his rich voice breaking through my trance. "I know I told you not to wait up for me, but I'm glad you did Baby girl, you know how much I love you in those shorts."  
Setting my book down on my nightstand I slipped off my glasses and looked up at him, my breath catching in my throat as he stood there before me, wearing nothing but the leather gun harness, that he'd worn on set earlier and a pair of low slung skinny jeans, that clung in all the right places. I licked my lower lip as I watched him as he stalked across the room, crossing the distance between us in a few short steps. Reaching out he grasped my ankles and pulled me down the bed, towards him. My breathing hitched as the movement left me laid staring up at him as he put one knee on the bed beside my left hip. Leaning over me he brushed his fingers against my breasts, stroking me through the thin fabric.

"Always so responsive to my touch." Tom purred as he circled my areolas in turn causing my nipples to pebble, he caught one between finger and thumb and squeezed it gently causing me to arch my back, pressing my breasts firmly into his hand. 

"Oh god Tom." I whimpered as my eyes fluttered closed momentarily. 

"You're so fucking sexy." Tom growled as he knelt up grasped the top of my vest with both hands and pulled it down firmly causing my breasts to spill over the top of the fabric. His large hands immediately covered my tits as he fondled them lovingly, stroking his thumbs against my hardened buds. 

When I opened my eyes he grinned as he lifted my hands up so the pressed against his chest, stroking his nipples until the pebbled, taking them between my fingers and thumbs i tugged on them lightly, biting my lip as he groaned in response. Bucking his hips as he did. His eyes had darkened as his arousal took hold firmly. Sliding my hands across his well toned pectorals I ran my fingers along the edge of the leather harness, teasingly stroking his chest alongside it. Before moving my hands down over his well defined abdominal muscles, following the deep v of his obliques until the disappeared below his waistband. 

"Darling as much as I'm enjoying the teasing touches, I just can't wait to sink my cock into your sweet cunt." He said his voice thick with emotion as I ran my fingers along his waistband, until I reached his belt. I deftly unbuckled his belt and slipped the zipper down before dipping my fingers inside, stroking through his soft pubic curls that surrounded his aching prick. As I wrapped my slender fingers around his silken shaft, he pushed his jeans down past his knees, kicking them off effortlessly. Stroking his cock as it arched up towards his stomach, my eyes wandered to where the rosy hued crown slipped from beneath his foreskin, pre-cum beading at the slit. Tom allowed me to stroke him for a few more minutes, groaning as I skillfully worked him to full arousal. His eyes were blown with desire and I could hardly see any of the gorgeous blue, but right now I didn't mind. Tom grasped the bed shorts and peeled them down and off my legs, tossing them behind him as he leaned down, wrapping his free hand around his cock so he could guide himself into me. Rubbing the head against my clit several times, biting back a moan as he pressed the head of his cock between my lips. Pressing fowards he pushed into me. 

"Oh god. Please move." I moaned as he sank inch by inch inside me until he was buried deep. Bracing his hands either side of my head on the bed, he rocked his hips slowly, making me whimper as he brushed against my g-spot. "Tom... of fuck." I moaned as he knew that I needed more. 

"Princess you're so fucking tight." He groaned as he could feel the warmth of my pussy as I gripped his length as he pushed into me. Reaching up I wrapped my arms around his waist, spraying my hands out across his broad back. I could feel his muscles move as he began to move, thrust slow and deep, to begin with. Almost withdrawing completely before slamming back into me. 

"Fuck me Tom." I moaned as my hands ran over the harness, tracing the outline of it as it crossed over his back. The buckles and leather all added to the feel of it beneath my fingertips. I was feeling its warmth where it absorbed Tom's body heat as I slid my fingers beneath it, tugging on it lightly, enough to cause it to bite into Tom's chest. Hanging on i let out a deep breathy moan as Tom thrust hard, the force rocking me into the mattress. I knew he was close, his breathing changes to shallow breaths as his jips snapped forwards over and over as he fucked me hard. His moans filled my ears as he reached down with one hand, to rub at my clit while he continued to take me hard.

"Cum with me Baby girl." He moaned as my walls gripped him tightly, then relaxed over and over again as he thrust deeper. Sweat beading on his brow as he raced towards his orgasm. "I'm going to cum. Cum with me Darling." He panted as his fingers danced over my clit, circling the bundle of nerves and making me cry out as I felt myself come crashing over the edge, my release gushed over his cock as he slammed into me, bracing his hands on the mattress as he cried out, cumming deeply inside me, filling my with ribbons of hot cum. Pulling out he rolled onto his back, laying beside me, panting as he tried to regain his breathing. He ran one hand shakily through his hair as he turned his head to look at me when he felt me move. Laying on my side I reached out and traced the leather of the harness as it crossed over his chest and beneath each arm, drawing attention to his well defined pectorals. 

"You're so fucking hot in this." I murmured as I fingered the supple leather. "Do you think they'll let you keep it after the shoot?" 

"Eheheh, I'll see what I can do." 

"Buy it if you have to." I whispered as his laugh filled my ears.


End file.
